1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and, particularly, to an overvoltage and overcurrent protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
When powering on an electronic device, the voltage of a circuit of the electronic device may be raised above its rated voltage, that is, an overvoltage condition may occur. Moreover, when the circuit is short-circuited or overloaded, the current drawn by the circuit may be more than what is rated for, that is, an overcurrent condition occurs. Overvoltage and overcurrent may damage electronic elements of the device. Therefore, an overvoltage and overcurrent protection circuit is needed to solve the above problems.